


Fire Burns

by bluphacelia



Series: Valentine Blues [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, purely self indulgent, this is essentially domestic fluff to the nth degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluphacelia/pseuds/bluphacelia
Summary: Lance felt himself float toward consciousness. His mind drifted, in and out, finally focusing on the feel of sheets beneath him and the cold, slowly creeping up his bare shoulders. He sniffed once and rolled onto his stomach, hand reflexively moving toward the signature warmth to his right. His fingers pushed through the blanket -- only to find more cold and empty sheets. Lance breathed in and lifted his head, eyes opening for a microsecond only to confirm that yes, he was alone in bed. -- Lance gets woken up in a most unexpected way





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a long time since I've written anything. Why is life and work a thing?? 
> 
> This is the most self-indulgent fluff ever. I needed this in my life so here you go. Pushes domestic fluff in your face.
> 
> Sorry/not sorry.

Lance felt himself float toward consciousness. His mind drifted, in and out, finally focusing on the feel of sheets beneath him and the cold, slowly creeping up his bare shoulders. He sniffed once and rolled onto his stomach, hand reflexively moving toward the signature warmth to his right. His fingers pushed through the blanket -- only to find more cold and empty sheets. Lance breathed in and lifted his head, eyes opening for a microsecond only to confirm that yes, he was alone in bed. 

A small unsatisfied sound escaped his lips and Lance buried himself under the covers, carelessly throwing the blanket over his head to block out the weak sunlight spilling from between the blinds. He curled up and rolled over again exhaling as he lay there on his back, and wondered for the umpteenth time why he'd decided to date a morning person. With a morning person there were rarely morning cuddles, instead there was a myriad of banged doors and showers running before any decent person should have been out of bed--unless you were returning home from a good night out.

Lance pushed the blanket down from his face and stared at the ceiling, listening to the apartment breathe. There were footsteps, a bang of a cabinet closing somewhere (he assumed it was in the kitchen) and then a sharp curse filtered through the crack beneath the door. That was new.

Lance furrowed his brows and pushed himself up to his elbows, watching the door. A moment later, the air was pierced by a loud electronic shriek, the beeping howl slicing through the last remnants of his drowsiness. The fire alarm! Lance was on his feet in a flash, not bothering with his usual bathrobe, draped across an armchair, as he pulled the door open and sprinted for the kitchen. It would just make his day if the house burned down around him.

"Shitshitshitshit," came a litany of profanities and the prevailing beeping only grew louder as Lance skid to a stop at the kitchen door. Keith turned around, face falling into a startled grimace as he held up a kitchen towel fanning at a smoking something-or-other in the sink. Thick black smoke curled right up to the overly sensitive fire alarm their landlady had deemed perfectly normal right above the bloody stove.

"Babe, what the hell?" Lance shouted through the ear-shattering noise and pushed his way into the room. He rushed through the kitchen and into the living room and hurled open a window. He nearly regretted it as he was immediately blasted by a cold flurry of air and the mid-February cold crept in, causing the small hairs on his arms and chest to stand up on end.

Lance glanced around, hopped over to lean down and pick up a discarded shirt off the ground before quickly pulling it on. It was a bit too big around the shoulders, indicating it had most likely been worn by Keith last. Lance pushed away the irritating thoughts that were trying to infiltrate his mind about how he _knew_ Keith liked it when Lance wore his clothes. He sniffed and shivered once before making his way to the ruined pan in the sink. 

It had stopped smoking at least.

"I'm not sure what happened," Keith said as he stared at the pan with something black caked onto the teflon. He leaned his head against Lance's shoulder and it took all of Lance's willpower to not cross his arms. That was his second best pan, the nice green one he'd received from Hunk when they'd moved into the apartment. "Do you think it's ruined?"

"It's definitely ruined," Lance grumbled and poured water on top of the mess, hoping that maybe it hadn't completely ruined the coating and a good scrubbing would get most of the -- whatever it was -- out. At least the blaring noise had died down as the last of the smoke faded away.

"I'll buy you a new one," Keith promised as he crossed the floor to push the window shut. Lance watched Keith's hand hover on the latch. "Dammit, I just--"

"What were you doing? It's like four in the morning." Lance turned to lean against the sink, hugging himself for warmth. "You're making--" He glanced down at the pan,"--something. Since when did you make breakfast?"

"It's almost eight." Lance could feel Keith rolling his eyes at him and then he appeared by his side, looking at the sorry excuse for -- breakfast -- in the pan. "And I wanted to make… you something… cause…" Keith stalled and Lance turned to him, trying so very hard to suppress the grin that was trying to break through the sour expression he was adamant on keeping, just to prove how upset he was at losing a kitchen appliance.

"Yes?" Lance prompted through Keith’s silent discomfort.

"I just wanted to make you something before you had to go to work. You have a shift today, don't you?" Keith said and poked at the thing in the pan. It moved a bit in the water, black bits bobbing onto the surface.

"Yeah, starts at eleven and then I have class, why?" Now Lance was actually confused. He hadn't forgotten anything important, had he? No birthdays or anniversaries popped into mind.

"And I have work tonight," Keith continued. "So, I won't see you until -- well, tomorrow."

"Yeah so? It's not like we don't have a couple days like this every week. What's going on?" Lance watched as red crept up Keith's neck, but before it could fully engulf his cheeks Keith threw up his hands.

"Whatever! I tried to do something nice after last year’s -- But whatever! I don't care!" Lance could hear every exclamation point in Keith's voice as he stormed out of the kitchen.

And it clicked.

"Ah! Wait, Keith!" Lance ran after the other man, reaching him just as he'd made it into their bedroom. "Of course I remember! The whole waking up to a fire alarm thing just surprised me, is all." Lance caught Keith's arm and waited -- patient. 

Keith stood in place, rigid and unmoving, eyes averted. It took a bit longer than normal, but after a while he seemed to sag a little, a held in breath whooshing out as he glanced back and Lance gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm sorry I ruined your pan trying to make french toast, causing the fire alarm to go off, and waking you up. I just wanted to have breakfast together since I knew we wouldn't be able to do anything else today," Keith said earnestly. Lance swallowed. He felt his heart constrict painfully in his chest.

"I love you." The words were out of his mouth before Lance fully registered he'd even said them. He pulled Keith forward, enveloping Keith in his arms, head tucking into his shoulder. Lance felt Keith's breath ghost across his neck and soon arms snaked around his back to hug him close.

Keith chuckled. "I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Well you got the surprised bit down," Lance muttered and he sniffed, blinking furiously.

Keith pulled back a bit, dark eyes capturing blue. A hand cupped Lance's cheek and Lance felt his eyes flutter closed, leaning into the touch. He waited, slowly nuzzling the hand, but nothing happened. Lance opened his eyes, eyebrows scrunched together, a small pout on his lips. Keith looked at him with the tiniest smile lighting up his features. Lance felt himself relax and lean forward, resting his forehead against Keith's, his fingers tangling into black shaggy hair. _He could really use a haircut_ flashed through Lance's mind just as Keith leaned forward.

"I love you, too," Keith said, making sure to articulate each word carefully, before catching Lance's lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in Keith POV or....extra happenings after this, leave a comment!
> 
> Find me at [tumblr](http://bluphacelia.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/blu_tweets). I post mostly klance and update information about when I'll be publishing new content!


End file.
